City Of Tears
by demoness of the light
Summary: The lights continued to flicker, and she continued...rnTHen the storm was so strong breaking the lights. A low growl was heard and red, and tealed eyes started at Jacob... She only heard screams and flet the blood from his hands drip upon her face. COMPLE
1. Raining tears

ïï©ï´ï¹ï ï¯ï¦ï ïï¥ï¡ï²ï³ Charlotte stared out of her window, looking at the cars that came by every few minutes. She gave a sigh, and slowly jumped from her window at the peek of her mother's mansion. It had been 10 years since that faithful day... the day she had forgotten Inuyasha and became normal. Now was the day that her normal friends would celebrate the recovery, but for her it was a day she didn't speak nor do pretty much of any thing. Charlotte now having left her room descended down the stairs. Her mother greeting her with the same old smile. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" Her mother asked, for normally she heard her daughter say hello. "Mother... Why did I write my famous poem "Child Of A Million Deaths?" Charlotte asked, her voice having always now become sad. Her mother waited for her to be on the ground and not stairs. " Charlotte... I guess it's time now. You wrote that poem from all the times in your life that you wanted to be loved. You wrote it for many years, and the only thing you wanted to state was that you would love only one person, and if you ever lost that person you would slowly die, and become someone else. That's what you told me, and that's what I'm telling you." Her mother answered. "Then that's what I've become?" Charlotte asked.  
Her mother smiled again. "You have become what you want to be. You write books filled with poems, you do your voice acting, you do acting, you make anime, you also sing. What more could I ask for?" her mother turned around and left. Charlotte didn't smile, but sighed. She walked into the living room, looking around she noticed a picture. It was of her, Melissa, Katrina, and Kelby. All good elementary friends, but their friendships had slowly faded, and only Katrina remained.  
Charlotte took the picture out from in between the two jewelry boxes that squished the picture and observed the one behind. Charlotte was sitting there all alone, and her friends were smiling, some giggling, and Melissa was doing the same but with a smile. Charlotte smiled, but then looked closer seeing a faded red blur in the background. She brought it closer to her face, and her eyes widened. Dropping the picture she backed away. Rushing to the phone she called the cops. "Hello, Jacob... I need you to come over now. There's something going on in one of my pictures that could explain why I got in that sudden car accident. No! Just hurry up and get over here." Charlotte yelled. She slammed the phone down, and ran up the stairs, tripping a few times. She tried to open her door, but for some reason it was locked. Looking to the redness that was appearing in the corner of her eye saw what she had thought she'd forgotten... Inuyasha. Trying even harder to open her door noticed the figure coming closer.  
Jacob rang the doorbell, and Charlotte screaming ran down the stairs the spirit following until seeing a figure at the door, as if faded away. Charlotte opened the door and hugged josh. "Oh my god!" He announced. " Charlotte what happened?" He asked looking at the blood on the walls, and the sword cut writing. It said: Come Back Before Death Renames Itself As Your Owner. Jacob shivered. Charlotte was shaking as if she was in a near death experience looked up to Jacob. "He's back ... I swear. He tried to touch me, and he locked my door, in which can't be locked. He's back, and he's going to kill me I know it." Jacob nodded, and looked around the house, coming to the living room.  
"There... there he is. I told you all he was real, but no... you said that I was lieing, because she drew him one day. But that proves it... that only me when I was twelve knew how to kill him, and that's why he tried to kill me. He didn't want to die. None of them did, so they were going to take me to hell with them. I... I know it..." She explained, showing him the red blur in the picture. "Charlotte that guy is just a red blur, so there's white on it. That's probably just the light. No need to go crazy, but I do want to know how all this blood got here, and the warnings in sword cut." He pondered. Charlotte looked around her house. "Jacob, what you see I can't. All I see is my house at night... I don't see any blood." She started to get creeped out. Jacob looked at her, and scratched his head. "Well then what do you see?" He asked curiously. She looked at him. "I only see dark shadows, and blue. I don't see any red. Huh? Ah!" Jacob went to her side, and grabbed her shoulders. "Charlotte! Hey it's just me Jacob!" She still tried to break free. Kicking her legs up, her body in pain. What she was seeing wasn't Jacob but herself transforming. She was changing into the woman Inuyasha saw, and it was a physical change in the outer world, not like in the world she was seeing. To Inuyasha she was charlotte the child but to everyone else she was the teenage charlotte that was anime inuyasha obsessed. Charlotte continued to struggle, and Jacob got kicked in the groin, where there had been growing an erection from trying to clam her. He let her go, and walked to the phone he in pain that he wish could be subdued. "Hey... Melissa... Get over here now! She's lost it. Huh? Oh my god! Get over here you've got to see what shit's going on." He hung up the phone, and saw Charlotte in her Kimono bought in Tokyo when she was 16, and her hair up to where it looked butch cut. She didn't have glasses, or freckles anymore, and she wasn't conscious.  
(If you want to see her, then e-mail me like you did for demon kagome, and rin if you did from my newest Sess/rin pairing demon diaries, but if not e-mail me and I'll post one to ya.)  
  
To Inuyasha though she looked like a black, and purple haired girl, who could use swords, and miko powers. She wore different miko clothes, and clothes of their demon gods. She was what he desired. (To see a picture of Inuyasha's Charlotte E-Mail me) Charlotte awoke in the hospital, and looked to her left. She was being given oxygen, but why. She thought. Charlotte tried to raise her arms, but at the time being they felt so damn heavy. Jacob entered the room frowning. "What did I do now Jacob?" Charlotte asked, not noticing any changes. He went to desk where a bottle of dasani laid, and took the mirror next to it. "Charlotte look at yourself. Now some strange shit is going on, and the only thing I know is, is that it involves your freakin past. Now... I want answers and I want them now." Charlotte set down the mirror she had taken from his hands. "Well... it started on July fourth of the year 2004." Charlotte looked out to the window. "I was with my cousin Andrea and she continued to beg me to tell her another fascinating story that I wrote about Inuyasha. I agreed until lightning hit right in front of us. I didn't move, but then I saw it. Fire, but in that fire... I saw the one I desired. I saw Inuyasha. Everyone tried to keep me from walking to it, but I didn't listen... I wanted to see if he was real. I wanted it to be true. The closer to the fire I got the closer he was, and then I heard a voice. The voice of myself telling me that if I went in there I was going into the flames of lies, and hell. So I listened, and stopped. My cousin took me away, and I saw the image escaping the fire. He drew his Tut-Saiga and one by one killed them off. I was standing there covered in their blood..." Charlotte stopped.  
A lump appeared into her throat and she felt tears burning her, as she resisted blinking. Jacob sat his mind trying to comprehend what she had just gone through, and the occurrence that happened in her past. "Continue..." He urged. Charlotte turned from the window, the clouds that covered the sky turned gray. Thunder roaring, and lightning clashing, as she closed her eyes. "He then... came to me and took me to the feudal world. I stayed with him, and loved him... and he loved me. Until one day; the day before my birthday... the day I returned to my time."  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[Flashback]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Inuyasha waved goodbye, and looked to Kagome. "You silly hanyou." She spoke softly. Inuyasha put an arm around her as they walked away. "Kagome... she told me after finding out about the real us... that were just like actors on soaps. We play characters that people believe love each other but are only friends in the real world. You and I are actually from the same time, and you and I are only friends. The people we play love each other, not us. Weird how people in her world thought different." He chuckled. Kagome laughed with him, and departing to their separate ways he went into Charlotte's era. "Mom! You won't believe this, but Inuyasha and me are getting married! Really! I told you he was real, he's not just a cartoon. I know I know! You can buy the cake!" Her mother turned to her. "Huh? Charlotte! You're awake! Oh sweetheart... you've finally awoken from that comma of yours. What a silly dream you must have been having. Inuyasha is just a cartoon, you know that." Her mother answered hugging her daughter.  
Charlotte felt tears beating at her eyes. No one believed her. Could be that it really was just a dream. She thought. Inuyasha appeared, and standing in front of her mother drew his sword. "Yeah... I'll show ya the difference between cartoon and real. Have a taste a this! Kaze no Kizu!" Charlotte shoved Inuyasha to the side making the attack go in the separate direction. Inuyasha growled at her. "What are you doing?" Charlotte's eyes were covered with a saddened aura, and she looked to Inuyasha a mark appearing on her ankle. [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[Flashback Over]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Jacob waited patiently for her to continue, and in no time at all she did. "Next thing I know me and him are arguing like we did. Over nothing, and then he kissed me. I don't say anything but the things running through my mind are; That If I'm to protect my family, and the ones I care about I can no longer stay with or remember Inuyasha. He will have to die. That night he left early to get to work, and I go to the drawing board. First thing I think about is how do I keep them safe long enough for me to kill him with what made him real in the first place." Jacob's head popped up. "What! Whoa! Stop for one second. Your saying you made him real?" He asked having fallen from his chair. Charlotte looked at him, confusement having appeared. "Well yeah. Why do ya think no one saw him but me?" She answered. Shaking her head she continued. "Then it hit me... the only way to kill him was to kill myself; ...Because to make him real I had to give him apart of me. I was really desperate for love I guess. But how was I to keep him away long enough to protect Melissa, or my mom, dad, and little brother? I guess I had gotten tired and went to sleep. Next thing I know I awake and he's there in front of me. He said to me; Charlotte, last night you told me you had to kill me... you had to get rid of me. But I won't let you... I want to be with you forever, and if I have to kill you to have you then I'll do it. Heziengestu! He attacked me with the famous Blades Of Blood. I barely dodged, but I had to get to a place where he and I were alone, free from anyone important to me."  
Charlotte stopped. The storm had gotten worse and now the lights were flickering, and her oxygen had gotten low; it was getting harder to breathe. Jacob took the mask away, and let her speak. "Then right when my friend Melissa calls out to me he disappears. He was forgotten... dead at that moment, and soon to be forever. Then that day was a day we celebrated, and for a reason I did not know why... but now it's all come back to haunt me. He must have broken through the seal I placed. The seal keeping him from my world. (Sigh) I might as well do what I... Ah!" The lights suddenly burst, and a low growl, and red eyes with teal pupils appeared glowing at Jacob. "You..." A hoarse but evil voice hissed. "You must know this, petty human. Any man that comes near my Sakuri will burn in hell with demons that will rip you apart, and sow you back to do it again; and the person to take you to this paradise is Me!" Through the darkness she saw nothing, but she felt the blood dripping from his fingers falling onto her face, and she heard his screams of pain.  
"Sakuri... Heh, heh, heh. Would you do me the honor of a kiss before our death?" Inuyasha coaxed. Charlotte looked around, and then it hit her. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha?! Where are you?" She faked. Demon Inuyasha changed back to the one who cared not to kill her out of pleasure but love. "Yes Sakuri? What is it?" He asked going to her side. She looked at the silver haired hanyou, and changed again. Screaming in pain, as she became the twelve year old who created this monster. She was the same to him just a little more youthful, the woman he remembered. "I can't move. These changes are making me weak. Please I don't want to die just yet... I want to see one of my friends before we go. And Inuyasha do we have to go to hell?" She begged. Inuyasha's happy face looked down. "For us to be together, and for me to stay this way yes. Do you not like me this way?" He asked. Charlotte smiled. "Inuyasha... I hate life... I am child of a million deaths remember? I am demoness of the light... I am not the woman who ran from you at the house. I am the one who will die with you on one condition. That I can spend one week with Melissa. And then I will go willingly. Okay?" Inuyasha nodded, and taking her upon his back he took her to the Rockstars mansion. Poor Inuyasha... I'm gonna have to... (Choke) I can't lose you! Charlotte thought. Melissa ran out the doors, but was greeted by Inuyasha? Charlotte descended from his back. "Melissa? UH!" Falling to the ground she slept.  
Awaking Melissa looked at her worried. "You really did it all. Now you are the most obsessed Inuyasha fan. But what have you done to yourself? Huh?" Charlotte sat up and her teal/amber/turquoise eyes glisten as she looked up to Melissa. "Is he still here?" She asked shaking. Melissa noticed the sudden change in her friend; she was ten years in the past. (Kikyo music playing) "No. Inuyasha is not here anymore. He told me what he was planning to do though. Strange thing too... he tried to kill me. But you... you somehow had a barrier around me, and if he tried to touch me... it was like fire. How did you..." Charlotte cut her off. "I must die to stop him. But I'm losing my memories of everyone I held dear... I feel like I should remember them." She stated. Melissa had never thought of death, but she wasn't surprised now knowing that her friend had thought she would never be loved... and because she thought this she was afraid of being alone; making her one nightmare... Inuyasha.  
"Charlotte... I can't take a week off. I do have a career." Melissa sadly admitted. Charlotte smiled. "Who are you...[Huh?[Melissa]] Who are you Charlotte? You're not human anymore... what have you made yourself. To make him real you give half of your soul? What are you, and who are you. I don't know who I am anymore... and so the only thing I know, or can remember is loving Inuyasha... the only one who knew the real me. Heh... that's not true. There was you Melissa. Because you are so dear to me I would give you the world... My love just to stay with you. I feared losing you... and so I knew he must die. Thing is... we must die together. I don't want to die alone." She stopped. Melissa wanted to hold back the tears but she couldn't imagine her friend dying for love she really never knew except what she wanted to know. 


	2. few memories

City of Tears  
  
Charlotte closed her eyes and slept. Melissa quietly shut the door, and running to her room to stop the tears realized that if she stopped it once perhaps she could do it again. Melissa waited until Charlotte awoke to tell her.  
  
Charlotte stared at the ceiling... then spoke. "Things I feel like I should remember are slowly fading away... but I have this feeling that what I'm doing now is wrong. But what is it he wants me to do? Who am I? I don't understand anymore. I'm just going to cause more pain if I stay here. I should go. (Through this whole time the second mini-theme from the episode with Kagome beating the curse Tsubaki put upon her playing) "Charlotte?" Melissa asked walking through the door. Charlotte looked behind her. "Meli.... Don't let me down. I'm going to stop what I've started." Melissa ran to her side. "No! Not yet! Come spend two more days with me." Melissa urged. Charlotte stepped down from the window.  
  
Melissa took Charlotte to their childhood villages, and homes... bringing back the memories hidden inside her. Then they were there. The place they knew Inuyasha... Floydada. Camp OC. Charlotte felt sadness come over her quicker then happiness was found. Melissa smiled. "If you are to defeat Inuyasha... would you stay here with me? Keep me company?" Melissa asked trying to win against Inuyasha once again. "Meli... He cannot die until I die. He has my soul, and if I am to die... he would die for me to live. No matter how it happens we die. Death takes us both...(smile) But there's one thing we can do. We can live together... if you will help me, I can come see you; but I mustn't allow myself to get off coarse." Charlotte answered. "Charlotte Spychaj! How can you live with yourself? You threw everything away for what! A cartoon that loves you only because you think no one else will! You threw everything we worked hard for away! You're throwing your life away! If I did something as desperate as that I would rather live then die. I would find a way to take my soul back, and make sure he never returned. You know that I love Escaflowne but I wouldn't make Vahn real because I happen to like him. You're throwing your life here away! It's so stupid!" Melissa argued, tears flowing down the side of her face. Charlotte hid her face out of shame. "Oh Melissa. I can't... I swore, and I remember. I swore I would find out why we celebrated the day I forgot Inuyasha, and now I know. If I am to stop anymore-innocent deaths... then I will stop him. I made him invincible except to you or me. To You! You can hurt him Melissa, and I don't know why I would let you! I can't bare the fact you would die, and I can't kill you let alone him! You yes are dearer to me then life itself, but he is my life. I have no life other then with you, and when you left I was all alone, and I was lost. I didn't want that anymore, so I decided to go and be with him..." As charlotte continued Melissa gasped. Her comma! He put her in a comma! I don't understand... if she wanted to see me she should've called, but I... I guess she's right. I couldn't even take a week off let alone talk to someone who would go crazy because she's afraid of not death but losing one of us. She thought.  
  
Melissa smiled at her friend as she saw her silver tears. The sun shone so brightly on them, and her friend was so sad. How did she let this happen? Was it her fault? "Melissa... don't ever think it is your fault. I was just so lonely, and I lost all of my other friends because even after you did the terrible... the worst they thought possible of your character I wanted to stay with you. Yes drugs were bad, but you got through it. And I was so happy, and even though you couldn't rely on your other friends I knew you could rely on me. I knew I would never leave you, but then... You disappeared. I no longer saw you... I no longer heard from you, but I continued to wait. I continued to talk to you sister, hoping you would be home soon, but soon I could no longer call, for she had moved away. Your mother still thought I was crazy, and that was making everything about Inuyasha more real... he was becoming a real living, breathing demon; and soon he would do the same to others. It would be chaos, but I still hanged on to the thought you would call. Unfortunately you didn't, and I lost all control of Inuyasha. He was his own person." Melissa and Charlotte continued to talk, and soon they had returned home. Tomorrow was their last day, and she would soon find out the last they would ever see of each other. 


	3. not wanting reality any more

The morning sun arose and the lights danced on Charlotte's walls. Slowly and quietly she tiptoed through the steep hallway, making sure not to wake her friend. "Melissaâ you were so good to me. It hurts that I have to sacrifice our friendship to ensure your safety. I justâ I just wish we could've shared a dream together. You lived out your dream, unlike me. I wasn't aloud any job, because I was called a psychopath, and "a woman who has completely lost her mind." I wouldn't be given a job either. You are by best one of the people I will miss." She heard a low growling, and snickering noise creep behind her. "It seems you're ready. Charlotte you created me, and you want to banish me? Tsk tsk tsk. Did you forget already?" Inuyasha cupped her face within his palm his long thick blade claws touching her ever so slightly.

Flashback

"Goodbye mom!" Charlotte screamed from the porch as she headed down her side of the sidewalk to school. Melissa met up with her in class, and they sat down in the back of the class on the far right. There was a poster of the human body on the left side of the wall on the far left. A black rose in the front of the room along with a set of a dozen roses on the desk of their teacher Mrs.Kirpatrick. In the far east of the room were the class's desk full of their studies, books, and finished assignments. Charlotte's work was all there but Melissa's had a few make up papers. Charlotte turned to the window daydreaming of life in the feudal era. At that time it was a mere fantasy. Melissa nudged her in the gut, and asked her if she was even paying attention to her sweetheart Zack. Charlotte shook her head, closed her eyes, and had a sad expression on her face scaring Melissa. Her friend thought she might have done something wrong. Charlotte perked her head up fast her dirty blond hair jumping with her, and Charlotte had one finger up in a logic pose. She was smiling with her red lipstick on. It had been a while since she had wore such a good color on herself. Mrs.Kirpatrick walked into the door. Her hair was a bright blond with bright pink highlights in it, and it was up in a ponytail. She had green eyes and black lipstick on. She wore a black dress with a skull; two sword sticking out of its head, and she wore army boots. Charlotte turned her head to her music teacher.

"Okay class today's theme is "Riding the Wind". I want the band that wrote the song hidden in our theme." Charlotte raised her hand. The answer was poison from their C.D 40 greatest hits. It was about the freedom of bikers, and how they love riding on their bikes for hours. Unfortunately Mrs.Kirpatrick answered for them. Charlotte walked up to the head of the class and pushed the right corner button to number eight. The song "Ride the Wind" by poison. She returned to her seat to find what she thought as blood. She screamed, and the class along with Mrs.Kirpatrick looked at her. Charlotte had grown very pale, and her heart was beating in her ears like a drum. She closed her eyes tightly and once she opened them the blood disappeared. Charlotte sat in her seat her breathing was heard. The class returned to its assignments as they were supposed to. After class and a few discussions Mrs.Kirpatrick called Charlotte to her desk. "Charlotte you screamed in class just by looking at your desk. You are overexerting yourself. You turn in all your papers a day early, and I understand the conflict of being a foreign exchange student, and that coming up, but you need sleep. I'm sending you to the nurse and I expect you better in the morning. You also need to do one more thing" Mrs.Kirpatrick stopped for a moment a smirk on her face. Charlotte felt the guilt already having sunk into her stomach. "You are too obsessed with anime. I notice the way you act. You say: "Huh?", "Uh", and you also act like you're in a total anime. You should lay off it a while. You tried to bring an Inuyasha movie to class the other day for free-day. Now don't watch any anime, it's poisoning your mind. I know that anime is awesome and cool and that it's your obsession but please, for homework don't watch any anime." Charlotte nodded tears falling down her face.

Charlotte walked to her next class Social Studies, her pink note as her pass to where she would be the rest of the day. "High school is so hard." Charlotte said to herself. A red figure appeared in front of her. "Then don't come. It's like I told Kagome in the series just forget about it and stay in the feudal era to help me collect jewel shards." Inuyasha spoke kindly. "Inuyasha!!" Charlotte screamed grabbing him into a loving hug. To everyone it looked like she was holding the air but of course they were baffled at how she balanced herself so well. Charlotte released Inuyasha from her grasp and looked around at the people staring at her. When she looked back to see if Inuyasha was still there she realized he had disappeared. She laughed at herself and rubbed her head. Running to social studies she handed Coach Hollins her pass to the nurse's office. She ran there, and tried to forget about the embarrassing incident in the hall. Maybe Mrs.Kirpatrick is right. I'm watching too much anime, and I need some sleep. Charlotte thought to herself. She gave the nurse the note her pass and walked home. Turning the silver key in the hole she went straight to her room. Opening her door she looked around, her room was nothing but anime! She had Inuyasha wall paper all around her walls, her bed was the boy's father, and she had a D.V.D player with anime movies only. Her T.V was blue because she remembers she had just finished watching the fourth Inuyasha movie, and the episodes of Ten Tokyo Warriors.

Charlotte lay down on her bed, and drifted off into a deep sleep. There she saw Inuyasha. She spoke words that were engraved into his memory. "Inuyasha, you are apart of me, and I love you more then life on the earth. I need to be loved by you, and I need something to believe in. I wish that I could stay on your back as you carry me through a world of trees, and us. Where you have to protect me from demons, and were you and I laugh, and smile. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, because I love you. I have had no life other then with you. You are me, and I am you. Please Inuyasha let me be your one and only love." She was silent after that as she noticed Inuyasha's eyes glistening like with Kagome. "You will be my one and Only love Charlotte. You are Sakuri." Charlotte smiled. "If I am ever far from you please take me back, I don't want be stuck in a world I don't know, and a world that hates me. I want you to do whatever you can to get me back. But please know when to stop. I don't want to have to hunt you down and kill you." Inuyasha laughed. "Sakuri you'll never have to do that, because I love you and I won't let anyone else love you." Charlotte smiled. "Good. Then you know exactly what I want."

Flashback Over

Charlotte smiled and kissed his lips hard. "Inuyasha forgive my frankness but like I said you were supposed to know when to stop. You didn't did you?" Charlotte slyly questioned. He nodded, and looked down at his hands, as human blood covered them. His golden orbs widened in shock. "I'm a monster." He fell to his knees. Charlotte's heart pulsed, and she cried. "Inuyasha save me god please!!!!!!!!!" Charlotte clenched her chest where her heart lay. Melissa opened her eyes quickly and jumped out of bed. Inuyasha had Charlotte in his arms. Charlotte's legs, face, and arm were all you could see. Her hand was covered in blood, she was sweating, and she looked in pain. Melissa caught them just as Inuyasha disappeared into nothingness, charlotte with him. Melissa banged the table at the restaurant. "This is too hard just going looking for them Melissa. Don't get so angry." Zack tried to calm her. "Zack shut-up! If I know Charlotte soon she will make herself forget everything, and die with him. She won't say goodbye. I can't live with the thought that it was me who could've saved her, and because I wasn't strong enough or there for her enough that she dies. I can't!!! She was the only friend I could tell that I love an anime character to and she agrees with me, or says that he has some good qualities. She didn't think I was crazy or stupid for that. I have to find her. She looked like she was dying when he took her away. I just don't want her to not say goodbye. I wantâ I want to hear her voice one last time before she has toâ has to die." Melissa broke. She sobbed into Zack's chest.

Author: Okay. Now I know this is short, but listen I like even numbers. And I didn't have a good long chapter I could do this time. I know you Inuyasha fans hate the way I made Inuyasha, but just tell me how you feel. If you want me to stop right now I will gladly do so, but other then that I will continue to the last chapter. I am quite surprised how this thought just occurred to me, but I thought I should recap for those who don't quite understand. Okay, our main character Charlotte is being tormented by her long lost creation. She had become so sad that her soul split in two creating her a soul mate. She was bound to this man forever, and the only true way to kill him is to kill herself. She has a friend that she cares about that stopped him once, and is planning to again, but still her friend is as confident in her powers like she was when they were children. Charlotte is kidnapped, and Inuyasha is the only suspect because he's always scene at the crime, whether it was the murder or the disappearances, he was always a suspect. So now to this chapter, the lover Inuyasha has made Charlotte remembers her frightful past and her disease on her heart has returned. Charlotte is taken away as she's left bleeding. So that's a recap and I know it's very confusing but that's why we read things in order correct? Well anyways best of luck to the readers, and pls I want to know what you think of this fan fiction. I enjoy reading it even though I don't agree with the way I made Inuyasha.


	4. city of tears the final chapter

City of Tears

Zack held her tightly hoping to feel the tears dry up, but they only became more deep in wetness on his black shirt. He made Melissa look at him, and he made sure she couldn't look away. "Melissa listen to me. Charlotte promised you long ago she couldn't say goodbye if she had to kill herself. You told her to her face that you wouldn't be sad if she died. You are the only one who can stop this monster she created and you are the only one that she trusts with her soul." Zack beat back the tears he felt forming in his eyes. "Not only that but if you really knew what this felt like then, what would you do? Would you save her? Or would you cry because you knew you could've." He smiled as determination took its form on Melissa's face. "Right." Melissa stood and walked out the door of the restaurant.

Charlotte opened her eyes, and looked at her kimono she wore. It was Inuyasha's kimono top. It was tide tightly around her soft body, and had a loose bow in the back that draped down like curtains. Inuyasha walked into the room, and he smiled as he enclosed the space between them. "Most people say I'm to be with Kagome, but this is real life, and I choose to be with the one I need most…" Charlotte let the tears flow down her face. "Oh Inuyasha." She hugged him tightly.

"Melissa betrayed you…" Inuyasha spoke suddenly. Charlotte gasped, as he set her down on their bed. The covers were silver like paint, and the pillows were maroon. Inuyasha looked down hiding his face from her. "Na… nani?" She asked fear on her words. "When I took you away she stood there, and watched you in pain. Her friends said you were not good enough to her… you were willing to die for her!" He growled and a wind streamed through; his hair being blown upward. "That whench was being foolish. She was hanging out with the wrong man, and after getting pregnant and getting rid of the baby you still stood by her. Her other friend from before I…" Inuyasha stopped, because he heard sobs from the woman that was bound to him body and soul. Even if she didn't want to love him anymore he would make her love him. She had told him to do so, and that was what he was gonna do. Not Melissa, not Jessica, not Katrina, and not Megan could stop him. Only the woman he loved could break his heart in such a way that he would die. "You charlotte were told to your face that she wouldn't cry or care really if you died." Charlotte interrupted him. "No! That's not what I was told!"

"Then What Were You Told!" He ordered.

"I was told that she wouldn't be sad about my death! I wasn't told that she wouldn't care! I know Melissa and she cares about our friendship! Don't you understand? She's my friend and nothings gonna change that! Once I'm dead it doesn't matter, but if she lies to me and doesn't care then your right Inuyasha… you would be right. Just like you've always been right……" She sobbed. He felt her pain shoot into his heart, and he grabbed Charlotte as he cradled her in his arms. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Sakuri. I never meant to kill those people; I never meant to hurt you like this. I hate seeing you cry, I hate ever seeing you sad. Forgive me. Please forgive me…" He begged holding her tighter. Charlotte stopped her tears, and felt peace come over her soul. "Will I… will I be happy?" She asked unexpectedly. Inuyasha smiled.

Megan stood in front of the tree with the symbol like the sacred tree, Katrina asleep on the ground, and Jessica was tending to their fire. Melissa's black firebird pulled up the dirt highway and she jumped from the car. She ran down to the girl's camp and the tears were already flying. Melissa sat down her knees connected, her whole body in pain. "How did Charlotte sit like this? This hurts so fucking bad." She complained. Megan smiled as she did the same, but with more grace, and less comments. She turned to Melissa with her green eyes a dark flame growing inside of them. Melissa gulped praying for Megan to not torture her cruelly and insanely. "This is all your fault party-pooper." Megan commented breaking the silence. "What? You're not serious are you!" Megan shushed her. Jessica brought them some warm Japanese black tea, with some nice hot crab sushi.

Charlotte let Inuyasha rest in between her legs as she ran her fingers through his silky mane. "I was a bird with a broken wing, always sad but I had one thing. In a moment everything changed, the world around wasn't exactly the same. Every now, and then I see you. But I know I need to be with you. I just fly, into the sky-. I just Fly, and there you are, to pick me up when I fall down. I wish I could fly-. Fly into your arms-." She finished her lullaby Inuyasha soundly asleep. She had been convinced that Inuyasha loved her, and only wanted to be with her. She didn't need reassurance from Melissa, but she did miss the talks, and the fun they used to have together. She missed hearing Megan's voice. Ever since Inuyasha had returned she had been gone so much her other friends weren't around. She let flashes of her and Inuyasha from the previous making love race through her mind. She smiled, and squeezed down into his arms, and slept for the night's moon to arise.

Flashback

"Okay Inuyasha. The only time we can die together is when there is a full moon out, and the light shines upon us. You will take out your sword and stab me in the gut, and then you will take me into your arms as we disappear into hell. I know that you and I are going to keep this promise, and it will be on the night I loose my virginity. I reassure it." Charlotte smiled, and took Inuyasha's hand. "Sakuri I will be sure that I keep this promise, because of your heart I won't get to keep you much longer. So until tomorrow my sweet love." He kissed her lips almost so softly like it was air. She opened her eyes and was in her room. A smile spread across her face, and she readied for school, blushing the whole time.

Flashback Over

Charlotte opened her eyes, and Inuyasha was already dressed. "Your friends have summoned us two hours before the ceremony, and that is why you have awakened my love." He answered her, before she even asked the question. She smiled. "Oh, you know me too well my dear. It's seems I have to say hello and goodbye at the same time correct?" Inuyasha nodded, his hair wet evidence that he had just taken a shower. Charlotte let the pin in her hair slip out and waves of long silky dirty blond hair flowed down her back to her curve line. She dressed herself in Inuyasha's kimono top once again; her scent drenched in his. They walked out of the cave as they looked over a beautiful feudal Japan.

Megan ate the last of the sushi and looked as she saw a bright light that was her friend's face. "Charlotte!" Megan cried as she ran in her friend's direction. Charlotte's eyes widened as Inuyasha changed into a defensive pose. Charlotte placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him and notifying him that, that was her friend; he stood down as she requested. Megan gave a hug to the long awaited arrival. "I have missed you so much, and party-pooper doesn't stop crying. She keeps saying that she has to save you from damnation. Oh! Hello Inuyasha I'm Megan Moore. Nice to meet you." She grabbed his hand instantly and shook it. He smiled, and shaked it in return. The moon hit each of the lover's faces, and Charlotte grabbed her chest. Inuyasha carried her to a spot where the moon hadn't shown yet. Melissa ran over and stood in front of Charlotte. "Inuyasha! Leave her alone! You're a monster and you're going to try and kill my good friend! I cannot allow this!" Charlotte sat up and was behind Melissa her heart angry. "You betrayed me! You Bitch! You would think you're not so dense but dammit bitch! If I came here with the guy, and he didn't do a thing to me then why the hell do you think I need your fucking protection! You're trying to make me kill him!" Charlotte screamed her heart in devastation.

Melissa gasped her friend didn't believe that she wanted to help her? Nothing she was doing was going right, and it was starting to piss her off how complicated things were getting. "Charlotte maybe I shouldn't have been your fucking friend at all! If you don't care what happens to you then why should I?" Melissa walked off tears not running down her face but anger seeping from her aura. Charlotte for the first time in her life… didn't run after her friend. She didn't look back, she didn't look sorry, and she didn't want to forgive her. She didn't want to have to apologize for something she had every right in doing. Inuyasha went after Melissa though, and for reasons no one knew.

Jumping over the log she kicked a rock. Suddenly she realized the stupidity of her actions, and wanted to ask for forgiveness. Inuyasha growled behind her, a smirk on his face. His sharp deadly fangs shining and his eyes red. He cracked his knuckles and laughed horridly. He grabbed Melissa's arm, and she screamed loudly. Charlotte smiled, and her heart was one with Inuyasha's. Her soul was confined in a dark room with her banging on the walls. She wanted to be released from the darkness. The woman who had run from Inuyasha, and been friends with her friend through thick and thin screamed louder then anything ever heard. Charlotte on the outside was smiling, and then she was laughing. "Yes. Yes. Kill her! Kill her now!" Suddenly the scream was heard in her head. Her soul was returned to its rightful place, and Charlotte fell to her knees gasping for breath.

Inuyasha wrapped his claws around Melissa's neck tightly choking her, and drawing blood. Charlotte ran towards her friend in danger, Megan had fallen asleep and so had the others, which made them safe. The moon hit Inuyasha driving him to the edge about to squeeze her neck to where she vomited her throat organs. He smiled wickedly, and laughed. "Die Witch! You'll never interfere again!" "Inuyasha!" Charlotte screamed at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha drew his sword, and Charlotte ran right through it as his hold on Melissa was released. The moon hit his lover's face, and she fell to the ground. A bruise appeared on the side of her face, and her whole body was cut, or badly wounded. The energy from his sword had beams of light cut through her. A stream of light came on the shoulders, and on her stomach, and legs. Her neck as well. Inuyasha went to her side and cradled her. "Melissa… are you… are you alright?" Charlotte asked looking at the woman that she cared for more then her own life. "Yes Charlotte I'm fine but you're… but you're gonna die. You can't die…" Charlotte smiled. "Yes I can. I'm not immortal remember?" She remarked driving Melissa to smile. Charlotte was picked up then by Inuyasha, and the moon had a stream of blue glittering moonlight that hit their faces, and Charlotte was completely recovered, but she died. She was just like Inuyasha, a mere ghost that could be just as real as a human. She smiled at Melissa and disappeared for what to Melissa seemed like eons, but was only minutes.

Many months passed before Melissa saw her friend once again. It was 3 years to be exact. When she next saw Charlotte she had three children, and charlotte was smiling that glowing smile as she had when she was happy. "Hello Melissa. It's been a long time has it not?" She spoke vividly. Melissa nodded, and looked at the new baby girl in her arms. "This is your new best friend. Your children will save her soul, and history will repeat itself." Melissa's eyes grew wide in shock, and then her friend laughed her smiled bright. "I am only sincerely joking. But here you may look at my child." Charlotte placed the girl in her arms and it became like a real baby. Melissa's son ran into the room, and waved at his mother. It wasn't strange to him that she was talking to her ghost friend, at least not anymore. The shadow of what the girl was to become appeared, and tugged on her mother. Her mother followed her to Melissa's son's room. Her son was going to have a hard time dealing with little Haru's father, that was for sure. Inuyasha wasn't just going to let her fall in love with a woman who had been his enemy for year's son. But Charlotte knew deep down in her heart, that life was as it should be. And as it would be for all eternity.


End file.
